


Supernatural one shots

by Coll_is_kinda_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Author has a bit of a wing kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chains, Even more wings, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Lucifer, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, more wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coll_is_kinda_gay/pseuds/Coll_is_kinda_gay
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Luci. Might do some Crowley and/or reader inserts in the future... Trying to keep a steady upload schedule.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	1. Lucifer's wings (Luci/Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on Ao3, I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was sitting in his room in the bunker, minding his own business when he hears a loud groan of frustration from down the hall. He gets up from his bed, grabbing The Colt from under his pillow and tucking it into his waistband. He then goes to the other room, investigating the noise.

Dean was sitting in his room in the bunker, minding his own business when he hears a loud groan of frustration from down the hall. He gets up from his bed, grabbing The Colt from under his pillow and tucking it into his waistband. He then goes to the other room, investigating the noise.

"Ugh, stupid-" the other man was sitting on the couch, desperately reaching to try and fix one of the creamy feathers that was closest to his back. He sighs in defeat, both his shoulders and his wings deflating slightly.

Dean stood in the doorway, watching the scene with a slight amusement. The hunter had one hand on his hip, gesturing with his other hand as he spoke, "You having a little trouble there?" he smirks.

Lucifer jumps in his seat, his wings folding up behind his back, "Uh, how long have you been there exactly?" He never showed his wings to any mortal before.

"Enough..." Dean leaned, trying to get a better look at him without startling him. He had only ever seen Cas' wings.

"Quit staring at me like that... You might just get more than a warning," he pulled his wings even closer to his body.

Dean held his hands up in defense, "Don't take offense, I'm simply admiring."

His wings were truly beautiful. They were a creamy white that shimmer with all the colors of the rainbow when the light hit them.

Lucifer chuckles, his confidence restoring as he stood and spread his wings for dean to see, "You like what you see?"

Dean stood in awe. You wouldn't expect the king of hell to carry something so beautiful.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, Lucifer's grin faltering slightly. He snaps his fingers, stepping closer to Dean, "Hello? Earth to Winchester?"

Dean blinks a few times, "Uh... Yeah. I'm-...I'm here."

Lucifer steps even closer, almost invading Dean's personal space, "Well, since I've got you so mesmerized... Why don't you help me with something? Hm? I'm sure little Cas has asked you for assistance on this once or twice."

"Uh. What?"

"Can you straighten my feathers for me? A little man to man bonding time?"

"Listen, I know how sensitive those things are, you sure you trust me to even get close to touching them?" 

"I just asked, didn't I?" Lucifer chuckles, turning around and spreading his wings as much as possible.

Dean hesitates.

"Go on, press on that little nub near the base, it'll give you some oil to make it easier."

He reaches out, doing as he's told, "Fine, if you'll shut up about it... But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not gonna enjoy this."

Lucifer bites his lip, trying not to moan as Dean slowly moves each feather back into place, coating them in the thick liquid.

"Holy shit they're soft..." Dean murmurs, now just gently stroking Lucifer's right wing. He grabs a handful, tugging slightly.

Lucifer can't hold back the next moan that escapes him.

"Did you just-"

"S-Sorry. It feels... Really good."

Dean was already blushing. He felt wrong. He loved Cas, even if he wouldn't admit it. He and Cas were broken up at the moment but his heart still longed for his blue eyed beauty.

"Dean?" Lucifer asks, looking back at the brown eyed hunter.

Dean decided this would be good for him, he deserved a break. He continued straightening the feathers, removing the dead ones.

Lucifer leans into the touch, his wings practically vibrating at the attention.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Dean asks, moving to the other wing and giving it the same treatment.

"Y-Yeah..." he moans again as Dean tugs on a feather that wasn't as dead as Dean thought.

Dean presses on the oil gland again, gathering more of the fluid before massaging the joints on Lucifer's wings.

The smaller man moans again, gripping the fabric of his jeans into his fists. "D-Dean..." he whines wantonly.

"Yes?~" he was aware of what he was doing to the submissive.

"I-I need you..."

"Say the magic word~" he leans into Lucifer's ear, whispering into it before tugging at it.

"Please..." he bites his lip again, pressing back against Dean's growing erection.

"As you wish..." he moves forward so Lucifer's back is flush with his own chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The world disappears for a moment as Lucifer transports them to Dean's room.

Dean growls, pulling the other on top of him.

Lucifer straddles Dean's hips, pulling his shirt off.

Dean leans forward, doing the same.

Lucifer's wings curl around them, encasing them in warmth and softness.

Dean pulls the colt from his waistband and shows it to Lucifer before placing it on the night stand.

"You were going to shoot me?" he asks in fake astonishment.

"Always be prepared."

Lucifer rolls his eyes, beginning to work on Dean's pants. He could have them both naked with a blink of an eye, but he learned over the years that humans would rather take it slow.

Dean props himself up on his elbows, watching.

He kisses down his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples on his way down before he reached Dean's button. He opens it with his teeth before revealing his black boxers.

Dean helps Lucifer by lifting his hips to make it easier to get his jeans off.

Lucifer huffs, "Fuck this..." he snaps his fingers and they're both naked.

"Impatient, are we?" Dean rolls them over, getting on top.

"Whose more impatient? Me or you?"

"I hate you..." Dean reaches into his bedside drawer, fumbling past a few copies of Busty Asian Beauties before finding a condom and some lube.

"Noooo, I wanna feel you... No condoms. I want the real deal if we're gonna do this," Lucifer whines.

"Fine," Dean puts the condom back, squirting some of the lube onto his hand and warming it up before gently prodding Lucifer's hole with his finger.

Lucifer closes his eyes, trying to relax.

Dean pushes in to the knuckle, gently fingering him.

"M-More..." Lucifer's cock twitches in interest as Dean just barely misses his prostate.

Dean slowly inserts another finger, leaning down and kissing Lucifer roughly, "Just shut up and enjoy," he only parts for a second before leaning back in for more. He couldn't get enough of how the devil tasted. Sweet with a tang he couldn't quite place. Made him wonder if his semen was the same or better.

Lucifer moans into the kiss, his wings gently trailing up and down Dean's back.

Dean starts scissoring his fingers, trailing kisses down Lucifer's jaw and neck, nipping slightly at certain spots.

Lucifer turns his head to the side, giving Dean better access.

Dean slowly adds another finger to Lucifer's hole, sucking a mark into his shoulder.

Lucifer moans, "Just put it in already!" he says impatiently.

Dean smirks, "Thought you'd never ask~" he removes his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube and gathering more in the palm of his hand.

Lucifer whimpers at the loss, biting his lip as he watched Dean line himself up.

Dean suddenly pushes himself in, full force. He buries himself to the hilt, waiting a second for Lucifer to adjust to his size.

Lucifer moans, reaching up and pulling Dean into a bruising kiss.

Dean grunts, slowly starting to thrust. His hands bury themselves into Lucifer's feathers, tugging roughly.

"F-Faster!" Lucifer cries out.

Dean speeds up, the bed creaking and hitting the wall.

Lucifer moans loudly, Dean finding the perfect angle against his prostate so that he would hit it every time.

"Luci~" Dean groans, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Dean~" he replies.

"I-I'm close..." he releases Lucifer's right wing and starts stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, setting an erratic pace.

"M-Me too!~" he moans, scratching lines into Dean's back.

Dean releases deep inside Lucifer, groaning loudly. He continues stroking him until he cums as well, hot white spurts painting their chests.

Lucifer cries out, arching his back.

Dean stays there for a moment, savoring the feeling of being buried deep inside the angel.

Lucifer slowly comes back down from his high, sighing softly, "Thank you..."

"You normally don't thank someone for sex..." Dean mutters, pulling out and slowly releasing Lucifer's wing. A few feathers came with, stuck between his fingers.

"Mm~" Lucifer's spent dick lays against his hip.

Dean lays down next to him, careful not to put too much weight on the wing there.

Lucifer rolls over on his side, cleaning them up with his angel mojo. He uses his wings like a blanket, covering them both.

Dean pulls Lucifer close, wrapping his arm around him. "We do this again sometime...?" he asks, looking at him hopefully.

"Just pray to me and I'll be here..." he mutters, nuzzling into Dean's chest.

Dean smiles softly, using his free arm as a pillow.


	2. Castiel needs attention (Cas/Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a pain in my gut, doubling over. "A-Agh~" I could feel my hole begin to leak. My eyes widen as I know that any alpha in the area could definitely smell my omega scent. I whimper, flying to the impala and calling Dean from the abandoned building he was in. It was probably just a regular salt and burn, but when do the Winchesters ever get anything easy?

I feel a pain in my gut, doubling over. "A-Agh~" I could feel my hole begin to leak. My eyes widen as I know that any alpha in the area could definitely smell my omega scent. I whimper, flying to the impala and calling Dean from the abandoned building he was in. It was probably just a regular salt and burn, but when do the Winchesters ever get anything easy?

I hung up the phone and waited.

Dean emerged from the front door and walked around the car, crawling into the backseat with me.

"A-Alpha..." I whimper.

Dean leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, "Let's get you taken care of, shall we?" he asked. I could tell he was holding himself back, not wanting to hurt me.

"Please..."

"How do you want it?" he reached forward, caressing my cheek as he spoke.

"Please, give me your knot, alpha..." I lean into his touch, kissing his knuckles.

"You'll have to earn it," he smirks.

My eyes light up at the thought and I pull my trench coat off, hesitating slightly. I decide not to let my wings out as we are in a small space. "Where's Sam?" I ask, confused.

"I told him you and I needed some alone time."

I lean forward to start fiddling with his belt.

"You smell so good, Omega..." he closes his eyes, leaning against the car door.

I unzip his jeans, revealing Dean to have been going commando. I grin, pulling out his cock and kissing the tip.

Dean shivers slightly, opening his eyes to look down at me.

I giggle, taking off my suit jacket and tie.

Dean starts unbuttoning my shirt, "Son of a hitch, why do you have to wear so many goddam layers?"

"One, do not bring my father into this. Two, it's my vessel, Jimmy's choice. And three, I could ask you the same thing."

He huffs, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Cas"

I smile a bit, licking a trail up the underside of his cock.

Dean moans quietly, "Anyways, can't you work some angel mojo and get us both naked?

"I could... But you know I'm falling, I can't use them for something that we can just do ourselves."

"Alright, fine," he shrugs off his coat and flannel, pulling his T-shirt over his head.

I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, hollowing my cheeks and sucking.

He rests his hand on top of my head, encouraging me to keep going.

I, of course, happily oblige, bobbing my head at a steady pace. I press my tongue against the underside of his cock while doing so, making sure to trace the vein there.

"Fuck, Cas... That's good~" he mutters, gripping my hair.

I hum in satisfaction, happy to see my alpha is enjoying himself.

He bucks his hips involuntarily, making me gag.

I pop off of him and kiss his tip a few times before going back to bobbing my head.

"Sweet omega," he pets my hair, "always so good for me... It's time for your reward."

I nod, kissing up his belly and chest until I reach his mouth, kissing him gently while I work my pants off and kick off my shoes.

Dean kisses back, resting a hand on the back of my head.

I turn around, presenting my leaking hole to him, "Please, alpha fill me with your seed."

He smirks, sitting up on his knees, "As you wish..." he pulls his pants down to his knees and lines himself up behind me.

I bite my lip in anticipation, closing my eyes.

He slowly slides in, bottoming out with ease. An animalistic growl escapes his throat at the feeling, "Always so tight and wet for me, omega. You want me to abuse your hole? Huh? My dirty little cockslut?"

"Yes!" I cry out, "Please alpha! Please fuck me!"

Dean starts thrusting hard and fast, resting his hands on my hips.

I moan, resting my forehead on the seat.

He grabs me by my hair, leaning forward with his chest flush against my back and growls into my ear, "Want me to claim you, omega? That way no other alpha would dare touch you?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes please!" I moan out, not even registering the pain throughout my scalp and neck.

He kisses and licks at my neck, his thrusts getting hard enough to bruise.

"I-I'm close, alpha," I moan, tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't you dare cum early! I wanna feel you spasm and quiver all over me as I cum in your hole!"

"Y-Yes sir..." I bite my lip, trying my best to keep my orgasm at bay.

He sets an erratic pace, chasing his own orgasm.

"A-Alpha, I can't!" I moan loudly, releasing all over the seat below me.

My hole tightening around his cock causes him to reach his own edge, bottoming out and going still as he fills me with his fluids. He bites into my shoulder harshly, drawing blood and leaving his mark.

I can feel a lazy smile fall on my lips as I start to pass out from pleasure, my body going limp below him.


	3. Brotherly bonding time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Cas/Luci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was standing in a wheat field of some Ohio farm-boy's heaven, admiring the sunset. His raven wings were spread wide, the wind rustling his feathers.
> 
> At first, he didn't notice Lucifer's presence. At least, not until his older brother was only a few feet away.

Castiel was standing in a wheat field of some Ohio farm-boy's heaven, admiring the sunset. His raven wings were spread wide, the wind rustling his feathers.

At first, he didn't notice Lucifer's presence. At least, not until his older brother was only a few feet away.

"Your wings are beautiful, Castiel..." Lucifer says softly.

Castiel turns, pulling his wings in closer to his body, "Not as beautiful as yours... You were obviously God's favorite son."

Lucifer's wings where white with a rainbow iridescent quality to them. He had six of them in his true form, but only two of them were visible right now. But they were also huge, three times the size of Castiel's.

"Maybe... But they have deteriorated since my fall..." He ruffled the feathers on his right wing to reveal some were turning black and some were just falling out, "They've been getting worse, too," he frowns.

"They will still always be better than mine..." Castiel looks down at his feet.

"Don't say that, I was only his favorite in the beginning. He will never forgive me for the things I've done."

"He wanted his favorite to do the most important job... The rest of us were left to protect the prophets and the other humans."

"But why me? Why his wayward son? I don't deserve love..."

Castiel stammered, "W-Well of course you do! Everyone can be given a second chance!" he pauses, "I've been given my fair share... I-I-I mean, look at the Winchesters!"

Lucifer closed the gap between them, pulling Castiel into a prompt kiss.

They stayed in silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

"Why? Why did you-" Castiel was cut off.

"I love you, little brother."

Castiel goes in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

Lucifer gently picks him up, wrapping Castiel's legs around his middle, "This okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Castiel buries his face into Lucifer's neck, "I've always looked up to you, Luci. It was very difficult for me to resist God's commands. I thought of you, and it helped me through."

Lucifer sniffles slightly, slowly lowering Castiel to the ground. He got on top, resting himself between Cas' legs.

Castiel kisses him again, "Please don't cry, Luci... I'm here... Baby brother's here."

Lucifer nods, "I know. I-I know... It's just been so long since I've felt this loved."

They become a blur of feathers as Castiel flips them over, getting on top as he takes off his many shirts.

Lucifer follows suite, pulling off his blue button-up and green t-shirt, "What now?" he asks.

"You're the king of hell, isn't this a sin? You tell me what's next."

"You've never watched porn?" Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "not even with your precious righteous man?"

"The pizza man did seem to love that babysitter a whole lot... Is that what we do?"

"What did the pizza man do to the babysitter?" Lucifer became even more curious.

"He was spanking her, but I'm not sure that would be too pleasurable..."

Lucifer grins, "Would you like big brother to spank you, Castiel? Have you been naughty?"

"I don't think I've been particularly bad, as of late..."

"I guess we'll save that for another day then, won't we?" Lucifer flips them over again, the wheat around them crunching under their weight.

Castiel takes his belt off, throwing it in a pile with their discarded shirts.

"Top or bottom?" Lucifer asks.

"I-I don't- I don't get it."

"Do you prefer to give or take?"

"I think I'd like to give... I don't like the idea of taking... Especially without permission..." Castiel says, humming slightly.

Lucifer sighs, "Do you want it up the ass or no?" he asks, realizing he had to be blunt about it.

"I'd rather not, thank you..."

Lucifer nods, getting off of Castiel for a moment to kick off his shoes and take off his pants, gesturing for him to do the same.

Castiel hurriedly takes off his dress pants, folding all his clothes so they don't get wrinkled before sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Lucifer sighs again, "you seem eager and then you pull things like that..."

"I would love to do the porn with you, big brother."

"Whoa! This is not porn! That would be implying we're recording this. This is just plain old sex."

"Then I would like to do the sex with you. I want you to be happy."

Lucifer rolls his eyes, "We have a lot to work on..." He pushes Castiel onto his back, straddling him. He kisses him while reaching back to prep himself for what's to come.

"Mm~" Castiel hums slightly, his wings fluttering excitedly.

"So this is your very first?" he slips another finger into himself, beginning to scissor his fingers.

"Yes, although I did find myself thinking about Dean, I have never done anything this intimate with anyone before."

"Hey, you don't talk about exes when you're getting ready to have sex with someone."

"Sorry, I'll be quiet..." He kisses him gently.

Lucifer slowly inserts a third finger into his hole, moaning into the kiss.

Castiel takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring his wet cavern.

Lucifer fights for dominance, quickly winning. He growls slightly, kissing from his lips up his jaw and down his neck.

It was Cas' turn to moan, his neck was extremely sensitive. He grips one of Lucifer's wings, tugging softly.

Lucifer sucks marks into his skin, humming softly in appreciation.

Cas wiggled his white boxers off, the fabric's tightness becoming too much for him.

Lucifer leans back, giggling. He gently palms his brother, stroking his cock a few times.

Cas mutters something about Lucifer taking too long.

He gives Cas a playful glare, taking his fingers out of his hole. He raises himself, lining Cas up with his hole.

Cas thrusts upwards as Luci lowers, earning a loud moan from both of them.

Luci pants softly, returning to Cas' neck to give it more licks and kisses.

Cas' hands grip Luci's hips, trailing up and down his body.

Luci massages Cas' wing, nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot he found on Cas' neck.

Cas moans, "Pl-Please move..."

Lucifer nods, moving his hips up and down slowly. He sits up, resting his hands on Cas' chest for better leverage.

Cas closes his eyes enjoying Lucifer's tightness and the drag of his rim on his cock.

Luci moans softly, adjusting the angle so Castiel would hit closer to his prostate.

Cas' wings twitch, flapping a bit. He blushes, embarrassed at how little control he had over them. They reach up, and gently stroke Lucifer's shoulders.

"Don't be embarrassed... It's cute..." his own wings stretch up into the air behind him, flexing and flapping in rhythm with his hips.

Castiel smiles, "I-I don't know what to do with my hands..."

"Don't worry about it. Do what feels right..." he starts to speed up his bouncing.

Cas nods, gently gripping Luci's cock and watches as it twitches at the attention.

Lucifer moans, throwing his head back at all the stimulation.

Castiel strokes him in time with Luci's bouncing.

Lucifer pants softly, "Th-That's good~" he moans again.

Cas grins slightly, "Really? I don't really know-" Luci kisses him, effectively cutting him off and pinning his hand between their bodies.

Castiel kisses back, moaning softly into the kiss.

Lucifer leans back slightly, "I-I'm close..."

"Wh-What's that mean?" Cas asks, confused.

"I'm gonna-" with a particularly harsh bounce he moans loudly, painting white stripes all over Castiel's chest.

"Oh, right," he flips them over, taking over so that Luci can just bathe in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Lucifer moans, "A-Ah~ To-T-Too much!~" he cums again, moaning even louder than before.

Cas thrusts into him hard and fast, the spasm of Luci's release pulling him over the edge. He moans, pulling out and painting Lucifer's stomach white.

Luci smirks, pulling him down for a kiss. He cuddles him, wrapping both his legs and arms around him. 

They become a tangle of limbs and feathers as Castiel starts tickling him.

Lucifer giggles, "C-Cas! St-St-Stooooppppp!" he pushes Cas off of him, panting softly with the effort.

Castiel props himself up on one elbow to look at him, "Was that satisfactory?"

Luci nods, "It was great, baby..."

"Thank you..." he cuddles him, both wrapping each other in their wings.


	4. Lucifer in chains (reader insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sat in the basement, surrounded in a ring of holy fire. He hums quietly, bored out of his mind. The brothers had left on a hunt and you were alone in Bobby's house to babysit him.

Lucifer sat in the basement, surrounded in a ring of holy fire. He hums quietly, bored out of his mind. The brothers had left on a hunt and you were alone in Bobby's house to babysit him.

You silently hoped they wouldn't be too long, pulling up a chair to sit across from him, "What'cha humming?"

Lucifer looks up at you but doesn't reply, continuing to hum along to the tune in his head. There could be a whole symphony in there for all you knew.

You sigh, crossing your arms. "Alright then, I'mma take a nap then, if you don't mind." You lean back in the chair, pulling the baseball cap you were wearing over your eyes.

Lucifer grunts in response, his chains rattling slightly.

......

As you wake, you find the roles reversed. You were the one chained to the chair and Lucifer was standing over you. You whimper slightly, avoiding his eye. You were completely naked, unable to cover yourself.

"Not so fun now, is it (Y/N)?" Lucifer tilts your head up, forcing you to make eye contact.

You spit in his face, glaring at him.

"Ah, kitty has a temper~" he lifts his shirt, wiping the spit from his cheek. You get a glimpse of his stomach, red marks all over his abs from his vessel crumbling.

You always had a thing for Lucifer. Maybe it was the bad boy complex, maybe it was his body, maybe it was even his personality. Who knows? All you knew is that you could feel your cheeks begin to heat up.

Lucifer tilts his head, "you're blushing..."

"It's only because I'm fully nude, 'your highness'" you say the last two words mockingly, pulling on your bindings and trying to close your legs.

"Fair point..." He steps closer, "But I wonder how you'd react if I..." He cuts himself off, kneeling in front of you.

"Wh-What are you doing?" You thrash in your seat, the chains clicking loudly.

Lucifer leans forward, pushing your legs apart with his hands before burying his face in your cunt.

"H-Hey!" you yell, wanting to punch him, push him away, or both. But another part of you didn't want him to stop.

He gently licks your folds, paying special attention to your clit.

You moan softly, "St-Stop..." You say weakly.

Lucifer looks up at you, "if you really want me to, I will... not many people turn me down, you know."

You shiver, feeling his warm breath on your most sensitive area. You decide to stay quiet, looking away.

He grins, "That's what I thought~" he gently sucks on your clit, inserting a finger into you.

You moan again, your whole body becoming warm.

He inserts another finger, stroking your insides. He sucks harder, wanting to pull more sounds out of you.

You moan louder, gripping the chair hard.

He chuckles, nipping at your bud gently.

You yelp, "O-Ow!"

"Sorry love," he twirls his tongue around, "you do taste amazing, though~"

You blush deeper, your jaw dropping as you release an inaudible moan.

"(Y/N)!" a voice yells.

.........

You burst awake, sweating slightly. 

Lucifer was still in the ring of holy fire, staring at you with real concern, "Uh... You okay? Was it a bad dream? You were making strange noises." He knew exactly what those noises meant, but he was playing innocent.

"I'm fine..." You realize your hat had fallen to the floor, picking it up and returning it to your head.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing..."

"C'mon, you can tell me. I'm the devil, I can keep a secret."

You think about it for a moment, debating if you should tell the truth or not. Sam and Dean wouldn't be back for a few days, so if you told the truth you could make a move on him. But, you could also lie and pretend none of this ever happened.

You decide to go with the former, finding it might have a much more fun outcome. "I-It was you," you admit, looking down at your sock-covered feet.

Lucifer smirks slightly, "So, you find me attractive, then?"

"Obviously."

"You could get rid of this holy fire, you know. It's a little overboard, actually. I can't get out of these chains, they're enchanted."

"Didn't Cas do that?" you ask, grabbing a bucket of water. You pour it over the flames, watching Lucifer's every move.

"Who else would?" he turns his head as you circle him, maintaining eye contact.

"Good point..." you set the bucket down and stand in front of him, "The question is, does this fallen angel find ME attractive?" You curl a finger under his chin, lifting his head slightly.

"Why don't you come find out?~" he smirks.

"Gladly~" you straddle him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He gasps in shock, not expecting your confidence. Slowly, he starts to kiss back, poking your bottom lip with his tongue.

You happily oblige to his request, parting your lips.

He pushes his forked tongue into your wet cavern, exploring.

You moan involuntarily as his tongue brushes against yours.

He chuckles into the kiss, silently wishing he could get his hands on you.

You lean back, looking into his eyes.

He glares at you playfully, his dick poking up against your ass through his jeans.

"So you do find me attractive then?" you giggle, grinding down against him.

Lucifer groans, "I-I can't control what it does..."

You slide off his lap, getting on your knees.

"Wh-What're you doing...?" he looks down at you.

"I can't take you out of those cuffs, so I'm doing the next best thing," you unzip him with your teeth, pulling his dick out through the slit in his boxers.

He moans softly at the sight, "You know God most definitely won't forgive you for sucking the devil's cock, right?"

You glare up at him, "Do I look like I care?" you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock before suddenly taking him in as far as you can.

He moans, pulling against his restraints.

"Moan as loud as you want, angel~ No-one can hear you..." You take him in again, sucking hard.

He nods, biting his lip. He internally chuckled at the name "angel", deciding not to comment.

You start bobbing your head, dragging your tongue along.

He moans loudly, "(Y/N)!" he yells, whining. His hands grip at the air, craving to bury them in your beautiful (H/C) hair.

You look up at him expectantly, stopping your movements. You tilt your head as if to say, "Yes?"

"Please, (Y/N)... Please let me touch you..." He gives you the best puppy dog eyes he can manage.

You sigh, standing up, "fine... but don't tell the boys I did this..." You reach into your pocket, retrieving the key and unlocking his cuffs.

He gently rubs at his wrists, smirking slightly before grabbing you and pinning you to the wall.

You yelp, underestimating his strength.

He kisses you roughly, grinding against you like a teenager.

You whine, feeling heat rush to your core.

He chuckles, "What is it? The tables turned on you?~" he moves closer to your ear, "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk~" he whispers, tugging on your earlobe.

You bite your lip, shivering slightly at the thought.

Suddenly you're both naked and he's lifting you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He kisses you again, pressing your back up against the cold stone wall.

You could feel his cock poking against your ass, practically begging for attention. "Oh just get on with it already!~" you moan wantonly.

He lines himself up with your entrance, pushing himself in to the hilt. He doesn't give you time to adjust, thrusting into you hard and fast.

You moan, kissing him all over his neck and jaw.

He doesn't let up, groaning quietly as the sounds of skin on skin fill the room.

Your eyes roll back into your head. You were only vaguely aware that you were moaning a chorus of "Yes!" and, "Lucifer!" and "Please!" along with other curses and swears.

He speeds up, holding your body still with some unseen force.

You moan louder, gripping his shoulders hard.

He growls, mumbling in a mixture of Enochian and Latin. His eyes flick to black and his wings unfurl into view.

You gasp slightly, both in amazement and horror at how broken his wings were. They were mostly black with some grey and the tiniest bit of white. They has feathers missing all over and both skin and bone were showing in some points.

He glares at you, "Don't you dare say anything..." his voice was a low growl.

You nod, "Wouldn't dream of it, angel~" you say sweetly.

He starts pounding into you at an inhuman pace, his wings stretching into the air behind him.

You let out broken moans, closing your eyes. You could tell your thighs were going to bruise from his relentless pace.

"(Y/N)! I'm close!~"

"Me-M-Me too!~" you yell back, panting and moaning helplessly.

He stills deep inside, releasing his seed in you.

You whine, grinding against him to try and chase your orgasm.

He pulls out, setting you on your feet. He holds your wobbly legs upright with his mojo, slithering a hand between your legs.

You bite your lip, watching him.

He starts rubbing your clit, not wanting to leave you unsatisfied.

You moan, "M-More~"

He rubs faster and faster until you release all over his hand. Even then he doesn't stop, not letting his hand still until you're begging and whining from overstimulation.

A door bangs open and footsteps can be heard upstairs. He suddenly disappears, dropping you onto the ground. You whimper, tears running down your cheeks.

Sam and Dean come down the stairs, carrying bags. "What the-" Dean says before rushing to your side, "You okay?" he shrugs off his flannel, covering your naked body with it.


End file.
